Being in love with Henry Mills
by ReginaMills96
Summary: Henry is a teenager and has embarked on a relationship with a girl he knows their parents would never agree to. Holly is the daughter of the mayor/queen, Regina Mills and the girl of Henry's dreams but when Regina finds out the truth can their relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was watching the season premiere of the new once upon a time which is amazing by the way, When I came up with an idea. What if Regina had a daughter and she'd never adopted Henry? Well I think she'd have some fun. This is set when the curse is broken but they're still in Storybrooke. Oh and I've given Henry, Emma's last name.**_

(Holly's POV)

My name is Holly Mills and I'm 15 years old, I've been going out with my boyfriend, Henry for about 3 months. He's 15 too and we go to school together, we're happy. There's just one problem...My mum. Regina is the mayor and the queen depending which way you look at it. She kinda has some vendetta against, Henry's gran, Snow White and therefore Henry's mum, Emma and therefore Henry. It's all really complicated.

Like I said we've been together three months, but I hadn't told my mum and Henry hadn't told his. It was the only way, you see i'm all my mum has and if she found out she'd be really mad and when she got mad she turned into an evil queen. We met up secretly in the cafe and the woods and stuff. With mum working loads it wasn't hard really.

I made my way into the coffee shop and sat in one of the booths, Henry was running late...as normal. Red came over to take my order but she knew anyway it was just her way of saying hi.

"A latte with extra foam?" she asked

"Yes please" I smiled

"Coming up"

The bell on the door rang like it always did when it opened and in walked Henry. A smile spread across my face as it did everytime I saw him. He ordered a chocolate milkshake like he always did and then kissed me softly before sitting down opposite me.

"Hi" he smiled

"Hi" I grinned back

Red brought our drinks over and I sipped it, burning my tongue.

"Ow!"

"Um Hol it's hot" Henry said sarcastically

"You don't say?" I chuckled

The door bell rung again and the colour drained from Henry's face.

"Get down" he coughed

I didn't need asking twice. I slid off my seat under the table where I crouched silently. I heard the clicking as her black heels came into view.

"Double shot cappucino to go" she demanded

She turned slowly.

"Ahh young Henry" she said

"Hi Mrs Mills" Henry replied politely

Her glance drifted down to the two drinks sat idolly on the table.

"Feeling thirsty?" she asked

"Um no" Henry lied "My mum just went to the bathroom"

"Hmm" she mused

"Regina" Red said letting her know her coffee was ready and the footsteps retreated to the counter and then out the door.

I pulled myself back up into my seat, where I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close" Henry said

"Yeah too close"

(Regina's POV)

The boy clearly took me for a fool. I'd seen the jacket on the seat, Emma always wore leather. I waited in my car out of sight waiting to find out why the boy had lied to me. I was there about 30 minutes before he came out of the cafe, hand in hand with a girl. I followed them eager to find out who his hooded lover was. They lead me up into the woods where I had to continue on foot. There was a small clearing where they settled away from everyone in the town. Henry kissed the girl tenderly as he slid her hood down. It was then I saw her face. Pale skin and black hair...Holly. My own daughter.

I went back to my car and drove home where I waited concealed by the huge back of my arm chair, for Holly to return. The key turned in the door a few hours later and she walked in.

"Do anything interesting?" I asked

Holly jumped and I knew i'd caught her by surprise.

"Mum. What are you doing home?" she asked

"I thought we could spend some time together"

"Oh right" her breathing was almost normal again.

"So did you do anything interesting today?" I repeated my question

"Not really, just met up with some friends at the cafe" she lied

"Oh that's strange I went to pick up coffee. I didn't see you"

"Must have missed us then"

"Which friends?" I asked

"Some girls from school why does it matter?"

"Just curious" I smiled

"Okay i'm going to go and change" she said heading for the stairs

(Holly's POV)

Something wasn't right she never asked that many questions, I headed for the stairs I just needed to get away from her so I could think of a way to make my story more believable. I walked as fast as I could nearly running and it took a few seconds for me to realise I wasn't going anywhere. Mum had used her magic to lift me in the air and turn me round to face her.

"You know I hate it when you use magic" I told her

"You know I hate it when you lie to me yet you continue to do so" she replied

"I didn't-" I started

She used her magic again this time it tightened around me and I couldn't breathe. I gasped.

"I saw you" she said simply

"I'm...sorry" I gasped

She released the crushing sensation.

"You don't see him again" she said

"I can't do-" I didn't have time to finished my sentence before the crushing returned "Okay..." I gasped

"I think you need to learn some manners my child" she said

She took me up to my room and placed me down by the far wall.

"I forbid you to ever see that boy again" she said

She slammed the door, I ran across the room but I didn't make it until it was shut. The key turned and it locked. I banged and rattled the handle but it was no use. My phone. I could call for help...but it was downstairs in my bag. I rnsacked my room looking for anything I could use my laptop, my ipod nothing they were all gone. I laid on my bed, it was just me and there was no way I could get out.


	2. Chapter 2

(Henry's POV)

I hadn't heard from Holly in days, not a text, a phone call, email anything... She hadn't been in school and I didn't know why? We always went to the cafe after school but she never showed. I just knew something was wrong, she'd never gone this long without contacting me in the three months we'd been dating. I sat on the stairs with my phone and laptop waiting for anything telling me she was okay.

"Henry go wash up for dinner!" Mum called but I never heard her

"Henry?" Gramps said

"Sorry what?" I asked getting stunned out of my thoughts.

"Your mother asked you to go wash up for dinner..."

"Yeah sorry..." I stood and walked off upstairs and washing my hands

When I came back down I sat at the table next to gramps, opposite Grandma Snow and mum. As I pushed my food around my plate with my fork getting really worried now. My mum sensed something was wrong.

"Henry? What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing" I mumbled

"Really?" I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't believe me

"Something going on with you?" Gramps asked

"I know when your lying" Grandma Snow and mum said in unison

I stood up and paced by the side of the table.

"Okay if I tell you, then you have to promise you won't go mad. All of you?" I looked at Gramps

"I promise" He said

"Grandma Snow?" I asked

"Promise" she replied

"Mum?" Mum was the one that bothered me

"Okay...I promise as long as you haven't killed someone or got in trouble"

"I've got a girlfriend" I admitted

Gramps chuckled "Why would we go mad you're 15?"

"Because it's Holly..."

"Holly who?" Mum asked

"Holly...Mills"

"As in Regina's daughter!? Are you crazy? Regina will kill the pair of you!" Mum yelled

"That's my point!" I yelled back

"Don't yell at your mom" Grandma Snow said

"Sorry...Holly hasn't been in school. She hasn't met me at Granny's like we do everyday after school, she's not answering my calls, my texts, my emails. I think something bad has happened" I explained

"You think Regina has done something?" Gramps asked

"The day before all this happened Regina nearly caught us in the cafe, Holly had to hide under the table. Then we went down to the woods afterwards and Holly said she felt like she was being watched. I just don't think that's a coincidence..."

"Okay I'll go round and speak to Regina" Gramps stood up and slid his sword into his belt

"I'm coming with you" I said

"No you can stay here...Out of Regina's grasp"

"Be careful" Snow told him and the pair exchanged a tender kiss before he left

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Mum said

"I knew you'd go mad"

"Because it's HOLLY MILLS!" She said emphasising on the 'Mills' part of her name

"She not like her mum. She hates Regina using magic. She kind and smart and loving. She actually has a heart..." I argued

"One question...Do you love her?" Snow asked

"I do. I really do" I replied truthfully

"Then that's good enough for us" She smiled

(Holly's POV)

Mum had gone out, I'd seen her drive away. But I still had no way of getting out. There was a loud bang downstairs and I jumped what was happening? Then I heard footsteps on the stairs. I curled up in the corner and covered my head with my arms, my bedroom door flew open and the footsteps got closer.

"Holly? It's okay" A voice said

I moved my arms and peeked up to see Prince Charming or Henry's grandfather. He held out his hand and as I took it he pulled me up.

"Thank you your majesty" I said courtseying

"There's no need for that" He smiled "Are you hurt?"

"No" I shook my head

"In which case we need to go"

I followed him downstairs and out to his truck. I didn't relax until we were safely away.

I was so glad when we stopped at Henry's, Charming took me upstairs to their apartment. Where I saw Henry for the first time in four days. I ran into his arms and sobbed gently. I was so happy to see him that I'd forgotten about his family. He kissed me softly as I curled against his chest. Once we'd said our 'hello's' I suddenly remembered his family and half hid behind him. I couldn't hide fully because he kept a hold of my hand.

"Mum, Grandma Snow, this is Holly..." He introduced me

Snow approached me, I heard stories. Snow White the kindest queen there ever was.

"Your majesty..." I courtseyed again

She smiled. "That's not necessary" and she pulled me into a soft hug that I wasn't expecting. How could my mum have a problem with someone so kind and loving?

Henry's mum was polite but reserved. I understood why she didn't trust me. I got that a lot especially at school. I held out my hand.

"Miss Swan?" I smiled a small smile

She took my hand and shook it gently.

"Holly...Call me Emma" she returned the small smile but I could tell she still didn't trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Henry's POV)

Holly seemed to get on great with everyone, mum kept her backseat approach. But Snow and Gramps were great it was like she was part of the family. The slight tap on the door gave me no suspicion and I padded over happily the open it. I barely got chance to see who it was before Regina used magic to throw me across the room and I landed in a heap on the floor.

"Where is she?" She demanded

Holly rushed over to help me up.

"Ahhh" she sighed "Holly come on we're leaving"

"She's going nowhere with you" Gramps said stepping between them

"Ahh Charming, as stupid as ever" Regina gloated

"I'm not leaving here until I have my daughter"

"I'm not coming..." Holly said

"Excuse me?" Regina asked

"I'm not coming" I could see in her eyes she meant it

But Regina's face changed, her eyes went solid evil and fury filled her face. She hoisted Holly up into the air beyond our reach in the purple smoke of hers and started squeezing her, I could see Holly choking.

"Stop it!" I yelled "Leave her alone"

Out of nowhere something happened and Regina flew back out of the apartment. It was Holly, I didn't know she had magic and by the looks of it neither did she. Gramps rushed to the door but Regina just smirked and then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. With the spell broken, Holly hit the floor hard as she choked and gasped for air.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked

"Yeah" Holly replied

But she didn't move for several long seconds. She looked like she was going to be sick. I got her a glass of water and she sipped it slowly. Her whole body shaking.

"It's just the shock" Snow said "She'll be fine in a while"

I moved her to the couch where she fell asleep soon after.

"Mum...she protected us from Regina that has to count for something?" I argued

"Yeah I guess" Mum agreed

"No! Get off! No! Please! Let me out! No! Someone help me! No!" Holly shrieked

I looked over to see her flipping and shaking on the couch, trying to fight something off. Snow woke her.

"It's okay. It's just a dream" she reassured her "Come on let's talk about it, come on stand up"

Holly's eyes locked with mine.

"It's okay, Thank you m'lady but it was just a silly dream" she gave her a weak smile

"I told you there's no need" Snow smiled back.

"I erm need to go to the drugstore. I need a toothbrush and stuff"

"Okay do you want me to come?" I asked

"No it's okay..."

"Hol, you can't go alone not with Regina looking for you"

"I'll go with her" Snow volunteered

"You don't have to..." Holly argued

"I want to"

(Regina's POV)

I'd been sat in my car a safe distance from the apartment. Holly would have to come out alone eventually. Who did Snow White think she was? It wasn't it enough that she'd taken Daniel from me? Now she'd taken the only piece of him I had left, through that retched daughter and grandson of hers. Eventually Holly came out with Snow, Snow had her arm around Holly. Which only fuelled the fire inside me more. They went to the drugstore down the road and Holly came out with a bag.

As I approached them Holly pushed Snow behind her. She looked at me with cold eyes that I'd never seen before.

"What do you want?" She demanded

"I thought I made that clear before...I want you to come home?" I said

"That's not going to happen...Not until you end this stupid vendetta and allow Henry and I to be together?"

"I can't. You know what she did to me, to us"

"That wasn't her fault. Snow was a child! She was tricked! You know what Cora is like and that's why you hate her! So unless you want me to hate you the way you hate Cora...I suggest you end this. You think dad would've wanted this?...If you take revenge on anyone it should be Cora...Not Snow, or Emma, or Charming, or Henry..." Holly said

Tears threatened to spill as I remembered what Daniel was like. His blue eyes just as perfect as Holly's...

"I'll erm think about it..." I cleared my throat before heading back to my car

I had a reputation to keep after all.


	4. Chapter 4

(Snow's POV)

I knew my instincts had been right at Holly. She'd just proved it, my mother had died before I had chance to remember her but I knew it must have taken a lot for Holly to stand up to hers especially when it was Regina. I took the girls hand and squeezed it gently, giving her a reassuring smile.

As soon as she got back she went back to Henry, instantly. I went over to Charming and he took my hand in his.

"You two took your time" Emma stated

"We ran into Regina" I told her and Henry looked at Holly while Emma and Charming looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Holly was great, she stood up to her. She definitely gave Regina a lot to think about..." I explained.

"I'm proud of you baby" Henry told her and kissed her cheek "Come on let's go find you some clothes to wear for bed"

The pair disappeared off into Henry's room.

"So what really happened with Regina?" Emma asked

"We came out of the drugstore and she was waiting, Holly stepped in front of me and told Regina some home truths. She gave her an ultimatum..." I explained

"Wait what ultimatum?" Emma asked

"If Regina doesn't call a ceasefire then she loses Holly for good."

"Wow. Guess we can trust her then"

"I told you we could" I told her

Emma knocked on Henry's door before going in.

"Holly you can borrow some of my stuff-OH MY GOD!" Emma spun round slamming the door

"What's wrong?" Charming asked

"Trust me you don't want to know" Emma said

"What?" Charming asked confused

"I don't think they were looking for clothes" I filled in

"Oh..." He finally got it

(Emma's POV)

The next morning Snow and Charming had enloped on some romantic day out and Henry had popped out to Granny's. Holly was a bit upset and Henry was trying to cheer her up. She was sat on the stairs to the attic.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked

She sniffled "I don't know what to do"

"Is this about your mum?"

"A bit. I'm in a bit of trouble" she admitted

"What sort of trouble?" I asked

I knew it wasn't with the law because I'd know with that small issue of me being the sherriff.

"I can't tell Henry yet...Please don't tell him" she sobbed

"Come on" I helped up and took her over to the kitchen where I got her a drink.

Once she'd calmed down a little, she placed something on the table.

"My mum's going to kill me" Holly said

And judging by that fact it was Regina I didn't think it was just a phrase.

I picked up the pregnancy test and as I looked at the two lines. It reminded me of when I found out I was pregnant with Henry and Holly had the same look of fear in her eyes.

"Have you told Henry?" I asked

"No...I don't know how to..." She told me

"It'll be alright you know? You're in a better position than I was and things turned out okay for me and Henry" I explained

Holly looked at me waiting for more of an explanation.

"Henry's father and I lived on the road, we had a kind of Bonnie and Clyde romance...But something went wrong one day and I got caught. I found out in jail and I had Henry in jail. Henry's father never contacted me...I don't know where he is" I told her

That conversation ended the minute Henry walked in.

"Latte with Extra foam and a chocolate chip muffin" He placed a drink and bag in front of Holly.

"Cappucino and a blueberry muffin" He placed a bag and a drink in front of me

"Henry sit down..." I told him and he did so.

"What's up?" He asked

I placed the test on the table.

"Oh god mum! Who's the father?" He yelled

"What!? It's not mine! Calm down!"

He took a deep breathe. "Thank god...wait who's is it then? It's not Grandma Snow's is it?"

"No!" I said

Holly ran off to the bathroom and locked herself in.

"Well done. Do you think you could have reacted worse?" I asked him

"It's Holly's?" He asked

"Yeah"

"Who's the father?" He asked

I put the test in his hand "You are! God did you leave your brain at Granny's?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Get that Henry"

Henry went off towards the door.

(Regina's POV)

"Regina." Henry greeted

"Henry."

"Now's not really a good-"

It was too late I'd already walked in. I placed the small holdall on the table.

"I thought Holly would need some clean clothes until she decides to come home. Where is she?"

"Gone for a walk" Emma said

"In the shower" Henry said both at the same time.

"Well which is it?" I asked

"She's not feeling well" Emma said

"Why what's wrong with her?" I asked

"Just a bug" Henry said

"Okay"

Yeah right like I was falling for that one.

"Well I'm not leaving until I've seen her..."

Emma knocked on the bathroom door.

"Holly your mother is here" she called

"You don't have to guard her. I'm not going to hurt her or you two for that matter..." I sighed

They were arranged outside the door like a couple of soldiers. Just as Holly came out Snow and Charming walked through the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Charming demanded

"Oh relax. I've come to see my daughter" I told him

I approached Snow and Charming. Charming instinctively pulled out his sword.

"Relax Charming" I said pushing the blade to the side

I couldn't believe I was being made to do this, but Holly was the only part of Daniel that I had left and I wouldn't lose her.

"I'd like to call a ceasefire. We should at least be civil...for the sake of the children" I said

As I extended my hand towards her, she took it and we shook on it. All I needed was to get Holly home and then I could convince her how bad for her Henry was.

"Do I get a hug?" I asked Looking at Holly who seemed like she was tied to Henry.

She walked over slowly and wrapped her arms around me as I held her. I closed my eyes holding her tight.


	5. Chapter 5

(Holly's POV)

Things were fixed...For now. When Regina found out I was pregnant she'd kill me. When Regina left, Henry turned to me. I could tell he wanted to talk about this but it was taking everything for me not to cry again.

"Can we talk about this?" He asked

"She's going to kill me"

"I won't let her"

"Henry you can't stop her" I warned him

"What have we missed?" Charming asked

"I'm pregnant. Henry though it was Emma. Then you. Then Regina came, Henry freaked out a bit. She knows something isn't right. Oh and by the way when she finds out she's going to kill me." I said really fast

"Right well judging by the fact you two are still alive, I take it Regina doesn't know yet?" Charming asked

"No" I agreed

"Right in which case we need to come up with a plan" Charming suggested

"What do you think Hol?" Henry asked

"I think before we go making confessions to my crazy mother we should decide what we're doing about the situation first and although she is crazy she's still my mum..."

"I think we should keep it, It's our baby" Henry said

"But we don't live in the old times anymore. It's not all about who's going to rule next..." Emma said

"Emma's right, I've been the child of a queen and it's not fun...Plus have you forgotten I'm 15, you're 15. We're just kids!" I told him

"I think Henry and I should go over to Regina's and tell her" I said

"I'm coming too. I'm Henry's mum, she's your mum that's fair" Emma said

"No, no, no what if she tries something?" Charming added

"We can't all go she'll feel ambushed and she'll be mad before I even get a chance"

"Holly's right" Snow said "Henry and Holly should go, Emma waits outside in the car just incase anything happens"

"Okay" Everyone agreed.

"I think we need to go now before I either throw up or pass out"

When we got to Regina's I thought I was going to throw up on the doorstep. Did I knock? My heart was pounding against my ribcage. Henry knocked for me and Regina came to the door dressed in her usual trouser suit.

"Holly" she greeted kindly "You didn't have to knock. Come in"

She led us through to the living room where she sat in her usual high backed arm chair. I sat with Henry on the couch. I just wanted the ground to swallow me.

"There's something I have to tell you..." I admitted

"What is it? Let me guess you've come to tell me you're enloping because you think I don't approve. So you're disappearing off to get married and live happily ever after producing loads of heirs to rule the kingdom...Well I hate to tell you that you can't leave Storybrooke"

I was absolutely terrified now, she was actually going to kill me.

"You know what it doesn't matter...Not important" I said standing

But Henry who still had a hold of my hand pulled me back. I gave him a pleading look.

"No Hol she needs to know" Henry said pulling me back

"I need to know what?" Regina asked

"We're having a baby. Holly's pregnant" Henry said

(Henry's POV)

Regina's face changed from perfectly calm, to well let's just say I understood why people called her the evil queen.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" She screamed "You two "loving" each I could just about get. You'd grow out of it eventually! But this! Is this some way to "Unite" us?"

"No!" Holly sobbed "I swear it was an accident"

"No. An accident is knocking a glass over. You do not fall pregnant by accident!"

Regina turned to me.

"YOU..." She said her eyes furious "Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"I'm not leaving without Holly"

"Oh I believe you are" she used magic to pick me up and throw me out into the garden, I landed hard.

"HENRY!" Holly screamed

"HOLLY!" I yelled back "HOLLY!"

Mum came running over. "What happened?" She asked frantic

"Get Gramps!" I yelled

(Holly's POV)

I woke up in bed the next morning, feeling well rested. The smell of crispy bacon and pancakes drifted up the stairs. My favourite. I hopped out of bed and got dressed before padding down stairs.

"Good morning darling" Mum said

"Good morning" I replied happily

"Sit down I made your favourite"

I did as she asked and when she placed the plate in front of me I happily tucked in.

"I've had the horses prepared, I thought we could ride today? Practise a little?" She asked

"That sounds great mum"

My phone beeped again.

"Hey mum? Can I get a new phone?" I asked

"Why?" She asked

"Some guy called Henry keeps texting me. I mean look at this?" I showed her the message.

_**'Holly, Let me know ur ok? What's she done? I'll come for you ASAP. Promise. I Love you. XxxxxX'**_

_**'Holly, what's going on? Call me. XxxxX'**_

"Hmmm that is creepy. We'll pick a new phone up while we're out" Mum smiled

"Thanks Mum. You're the best!" I smiled happily as I finished my breakfast.

After breakfast we changed into our riding gear and headed out through the town and up to the woods. On the way back we stopped, mum went into a shop while I waited with the horses.

"Holly! Thank god you're okay!" Some random guy said I threw him several metres up the sidewalk as Snow watched in horror.

"Holly? It's me. Henry?" He said

"Oh so you're the one that's been sending me creepy messages. Word of advise. Keep your distance."

"Holly? Don't you remember us?" Snow asked

"Of course I remember you" I smiled happily then my face turned cold. "You were responsible for the death of my father!"

Mum came out.

"What have you done to her?" Henry asked

"Nothing, just had a clear out. Got rid of a few 'Bad' memories" Mum smirked "Come on Holly, we're going"


	6. Chapter 6

(Regina's POV)

When we got home Holly went straight to her room and that was where she stayed until I called her down to help with dinner. She stood there chopping in silence she seemed clearly distracted. I turned to put the roast in the oven but as I bent down...

"Argh!" Holly cried out

I spun round to see her clutching her hand to her chest.

"Let me see?" I asked

Holly held out her trembling hand and I took her over to the sink to run it under the cold tap, then with a flick of my hand it was like nothing had happened.

"Thank you" she said

"Why don't you go and sit in the living room? I'll finish off here" I suggested and she sloped off.

I finished off the dinner and stood in the doorway, she kept reading and reading through those texts, trying to make sense of them. But she couldn't. Maybe she was stronger than I gave her credit for? If she was I had to find some way to stop her thinking about it, because otherwise she'd figure it out eventually.

When we sat down for dinner I decided to question her about it.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted?" I asked

"It's nothing..."

I placed my hand on hers, in an attempt to gain her trust. Her eyes locked with mine.

"You know you can tell me anything darling?"

"I feel so empty" tears streamed her face as she spoke "Like something's missing...a part of me..."

I stood walking around the table and pulled her into my arms.

"Oh sweetheart" I felt her head "Maybe you're coming down with something?"

I looked down at her wiping her tears.

"Let's finish dinner and then you can go to Granny's for desert? We'll get your favourite?" I smiled

"Okay" she agreed and continued to eat

"Good girl" I retook my seat at the table and we finished eating.

I gave her some money for granny's and offered to go with her but she wanted to go alone.

(Holly's POV)

I'd been to granny's to pick up some of granny's homemade chocolate, fudge cake. As I made my way home, I stopped outside a shop. I'd never been in there before I'd had no reason to but for some reason I didn't trust mum on this. I figured that Mr Gold...Rumplestiltskin could help me more than she could.

I went inside before I bottled it and looked around. The place was amazing, full of weird and wonderful stuff.

"Hello?" I called out

No answer. I continued to look around some of this stuff was beautiful. As I turned around he was there and I jumped out of my skin.

"You startled me" I told him

"Not the member of the Mills' family I was expecting" he said

What did that mean? Was he expecting Regina?

"I need your help" I said

"Just like your mother so sweet, so innocent. Well like she was..." He laughed

He laugh was strange, it sent shivers down my spine. And what was he babbling on about?

"I've lost something" I told him

"Have you tried the sheriff?" I could tell he wasn't taking me seriously.

"It's not that simple..."

"Do explain"

"I've lost a part of me...and I don't know what..."

"Ahhh and you want me to help you get it back?" He said really quickly

I struggled to understand what he was saying.

"I keep getting messages from someone named Henry. He seems to know me but...I don't know him"

"I'm afraid I can't help you dearie but I suggest talking to somebody a looooooot closer to home" He laughed again

"Who?" I asked but he disappeared

Regina? Did he mean Regina?

As I headed through town I thought about what Rumplestiltskin had said. The sheriff...Emma Swan? Wasn't that Snow's daughter? Which meant she was this Henry's mother. Maybe it would be worth a visit after all...

My phone rung and it flashed up on the screen.

_**Mum calling...**_

Maybe the sheriff would have to wait.

(Henry's POV)

I sat in the kitchen, staring at the latte with extra foam. I didn't even like coffee...But Holly did. I missed her so much, it was like when she forgot me my heart crumbled. Everyone was trying to help but they couldn't all I wanted was Holly back...What did I do?

"What are you thinking?" Gramps asked

I shrugged "Holly...Maybe she's better off without me?"

"Do you love her?" He asked

"Of course I do"

"And she loves you...So what are you waiting for? Go and fight for her"

"How? She doesn't remember me!"

"Remember when Snow drank that potion?"

"Yeah..."

"She didn't remember me at all...But I found her and I kissed her..."

"True loves kiss...How could I forget?"

(Holly's POV)

I laid on my bed, staring at the window. I had a plan, Rumple must want something. I didn't need to find out what was missing, I just had to not feel it. That I was sure he could do...Mum came to tuck me in before she went to bed, she sat on the bottom of my bed and rubbed my leg. I didn't turn to look at her.

"Holly you can't stay mad at me forever. I only got angry because I care. You scared me" she explained

"Yeah whatever" I said still not looking at her

"Holly...you know you can talk to me"

"Yeah I can talk you just don't listen..."

She walked round and crouched, putting her hand under my chin forcing me to look at her.

"Tell me..." She said

"Okay mum" I stood up "You want to know how I feel!?" I asked raising my voice a bit

I stood there trembling, then I ripped my heart from my chest and held it still beating in my hand. Mum watched me in horror.

"THIS is how I feel!" I yelled

"Holly give that here?"

She took the heart from my hand and put it back in my chest. I gasped and fell into her waiting arms. She sat on the bed holding me stroking my hair.

She stayed with me until I "fell asleep" and then she tucked me in, kissing my head and left.

When she'd gone, I opened my window and climbed out, it was a long drop but I made it. I caught Mr Gold leaving his shop.

"I need something to make me forget..." I told him

"Go. Home. Holly."

"Look I'll do anything. What do you want?" I asked

"You" He answered simply

"What?" I asked confused

"I trained Regina. I want to train you" he said

"Why?" I asked

"You're a lot stronger. You stood up to Regina, Regina never could stand up to Cora..."

"I stood up to her?"

"Hmm I have a feeling you'll be my greatest work yet..."

"Okay deal..."


	7. Chapter 7

(Regina's POV)

I woke early but left Holly to sleep, she needed it. I went to wake her about 9:45am I wasn't going to let her waste the whole day. But she wasn't there, her bed was perfectly made and on top of the covers was a folded piece of paper.

_**Mum**_

As I unfolded the paper, I was expecting to find a note saying she'd run away or she'd remembered but instead was a short note.

_**I had some errands to run. I'll be back for tea...I love you mum. Holly.**_

Although I was curious to know where she was I could live with it. A knock on the door distracted me from my thoughts and I rushed downstairs and opened the door.

"You." I said

There stood in front of me was Henry Swan.

"I need to see Holly..."

"She's not here"

"I don't believe you"

I stepped to one side. "Search the place...She's not here"

Thankfully he didn't take me up on my offer, because that quite frankly would have been a waste of my time.

(Holly's POV)

I stood on the trolls bridge dressed in all black. Black skinny jeans, black, knee-high leather boots and a long black coat much like my mothers, well actually it was hers. My black hair blew gently in the breeze.

"Ahhh Nice to see you dearie" Rumple laughed

I sighed heavily "Let's get on with it Stiltskin"

"You sound just like your mother" he cackled again

He led me up deep into the trees where there was a large, black steed waiting.

"What's the horse for?" I asked

"I asked the questions dearie. Now let's see how ruthless you can be?" He laughed loudly as he pressed all his fingers together

Then he raised his hand and the horse was frozen in a blue missed. Then he released it.

"Imobilise it" He ordered

I raised my hand and froze the steed in the same blue mist.

"Good. Now kill it." He ordered

I looked at him "What?" I asked

"I said kill it"

I walked up the the raised steed slowly and plunged my hand into its chest. I squeezed it until the horse's cries were silenced and then sprinkled the dust on the ground.

"Gooooood" He giggled "Now kill me. If you can..."

I went to grab him, but he turned to smoke before I could. He appeared behind me.

"You'll have to do better than that" he laughed

I spun around just to see him disappear again. How was he doing that?

He disappeared several more times and tripped me, I fell on my back in the mud.

"You're not very motivated" He commented

I climbed to my feet.

"How do you do that?" I asked

He clicked his fingers and disappeared, then reappeared near a tree.

"You must think where you want to be" He told me

I closed my eyes and thought of the place I wanted to be, then clicked my fingers as I'd seen him do. But when I re-opened my eyes I was in the same place...He cackled that annoying laugh once more.

"Not doing very well dearie..."

"I'm trying!" I told him

"...Not hard enough..." He snapped

There were two swords a few metres away by the tree, he put his hand out and one of them flew to his hand, as he caught.

"I think you need more motivation" His face turned cold and he ran towards me with the sharp end pointing at me.

Oh god! I was gonna die. I put my hand out and tried to do what he had. But the sword just flapped on the ground like a fish out of water.

"Please" I whispered to myself

I closed my eyes once more and thought of myself stood next to the sword and clicked my fingers. It worked! I appeared there and bent down to pick up the sword just in time to block him. I exhaled slowly.

"Nicely done." He said "That's enough for today, same time tomorrow" Then he was gone. Just like that.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time. Oh no. I was one dead child. It was 18:30. I hadn't realised how late it was...

_**6 missed calls...**_

I called her back, waiting for mum to answer.

"Holly!? Where are you! You said back for dinner! Dinner is at 5! You know that!" She yelled

I held the phone away from my ear, until she was finished.

"Are you finished?" I asked

She sighed "Where are you?"

"I'm near granny's, I was erm going to pick up some cake" I lied

"Well I'll meet you there in 5 minutes, We may as well eat there seeing as though your dinner is cold"

She hung up. It was at least a 45 minute walk back to town let alone Granny's. I closed my eyes tightly and pictured the inside of granny's the best I could, then I clicked my fingers. I could hear the clinking of coffee cups before I even opened my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

(Regina's POV)

As I arrived at granny's Holly was sat at the counter drinking banana milkshake. Wearing my jacket which was covered in mud, I went over and ushered her into a booth.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked

"I had some stuff to do..."

I sighed "That's not what I asked"

"Why does it matter?" She questioned "I left a note"

Holly went to the counter to order food. I overheard the conversation between her and Red.

"Have you and Henry fallen out? I never see you around here anymore" Red said

"Why does everyone keep mentioning Henry? I don't know him" Holly said

I shot Red a warning glance and went over.

"Holly go and sit down"

"But you told me to-"

"Go!" I cut her off

Red gave me a look of hate.

"What have you done to her?" She questioned

"You might want to watch that mouth of yours I'd hate for something awful to happen"

That was my version of a subtle threat. I joined Holly back at the table.

"What was that about?" Holly asked

"Nothing for you to worry about darling"

The bell rang on the entrance and in walked Charming and Snow. Holly poked at her dinner when it came and didn't say much throughout.

We arrived home to find the door open, I knew it couldn't be burglers because no body even dared to look at me let alone rob me. Whoever it was, was going to get a nasty shock. Or maybe I would...

I went into the living room to find Cora making herself at home. Holly who had been behind me, had come round to my side. I wasn't letting her get too close, I didn't want to risk it not after what Cora did to Daniel.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want?" Holly asked

"Holly..." I warned

She looked at me. "Hello Regina"

The her gaze drifted to Holly, I put my hand on her shoulder pulling her closer to me.

"So this is my grandaughter?" Cora asked

"Grandaughter?" Holly questioned, then she looked at me her eyes widened "Cora?"

And then she was gone...Holly disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke like I could. I didn't even know she could do that.

"It seems she needs to learn some manners" Cora commented

"What did you expect? You killed her father"

But as I was talking to my mother about Holly and Daniel I realised that what I had done wasn't much better, the Swan boy wasn't dead but she didn't know him.

"Stay away from her..." I warned Cora coming out from my thoughts

(Holly's POV)

What was Cora doing here? How dare she show her face. I could kill her for what she did to my father...I should kill her. I dug under my bed for the sword I had brought home and switched my mothers mud covered jacket for my leather one. Then I crept to the top of the stairs, I heard the two of them talking but it was more like hissing.

"She doesn't show much affection for you, considering you're her mother" Cora hissed "The girl needs punishing"

"It's not her fault...It's mine" Mum replied

What were they talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"I cursed her."

What? Regina cursed me? Why?

"The Swan boy. Henry. She was in loved with him, she turned against me, told me to call an alliance or she'd never see me again..."

Cora laughed lightly "It was a teenage phase she'd have grown out of it..."

"You don't get it! She was producing heirs" Regina spat

I used magic to pin them both to the back wall, where tree branches and vines held them. I walked down the stairs slowly, my face cold.

"Holly..."

"Shut up!" I yelled "I can't believe I ever trusted you!"

I let them down and with another puff of purple smoke I was gone. I ended up in the dark part of the forrest where I'd met him the first time.

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" I yelled

"Back so soon dearie?" He said and I spun around to see him stood there

I was fuelled by a new fire, not just the one to keep my side of the bargain but the sense of revenge. And not necessarily to get back what had been taken from me but to punish the one who had taken it from me...Regina.

She was no longer my mother. And I would find a way to become even more powerful than her and Cora put together...then maybe I'd start my own 'collection' and her heart would be the first one I took...


	9. Chapter 9

(Regina's POV)

Holly hadn't returned back and I hadn't found her either. Where had she learnt that type of magic? It wasn't from me. Holly hadn't even known Cora existed so it wasn't from her. The book was still where I'd left it. That left one person...Stiltskin.

I got in the car and drove down to his shop, only to find it closed. Then I remembered, he'd trained me in the forest away from everything and judging from the mud on my coat, it would be somewhere where there was water. The trolls bridge...I drove as far as I could before I had to continue on foot. I was so glad I was wearing boots and not my usual heels. When I made it to the trolls bridge there was nothing there, no footprints and no sign of Holly. Then there was a blast of red light through the trees, I followed it up to where I saw Holly and Rumple in a small clearing...Holly was trying to catch him out but time and time again he won and she ended up on the floor.

Until she used a simple but clever trick, a cloud formed around him spinning faster and faster then Holly disappeared and reappeared behind him as everything disappeared, she had him that time until he vanished again.

"Holly!" I called

Her head snapped in my direction. "I'm busy"

I turned to Rumple.

"What have you done to her?" I questioned

"I have done nothing dearie, you did this. She made the deal with. Me." He laughed

Then he showed me an image of my mother killing Daniel, that was what had fuelled my vengence against her and that was why I'd turned to magic and trained with Rumple. That was how I became like I was. Had I done that to Holly? She had the same vengence in her eyes.

"How about a little deal?" I offered Holly

"Didn't think deals was your area" she threw back

"This one is. Train with me, If I win you come with me and hear me out. If you win, I'll leave you alone"

It'd be easy, because I had the experience but I'd give her a fair chance. I let her start and she pulled her usual trick and disappeared but I saw her from the corner of my eye and froze her arms by her side as I hoisted her into the air, keeping her there.

"What do you want from me?" She asked

"A chance"

"For what!? To lie to me or to curse me!?"

"To say I'm sorry and that I was wrong"

"Why can't you just let me make my own mistakes?" I asked

"Because I don't know how to love very well. You're all I have left of your father and I was losing you...It scared me" I admitted

"Do you realise that everything you hated about Cora is what you've become?"

That comment stung and I wanted to squeeze her and tell her to take it back but she was right.

"I'm sorry. I just can't lose you"

I really meant that.

"Well take it all back. Undo the curse..."

"I can't. Only Henry can"

"What?"

"True loves kiss, is stronger than anything I can cast If he loves you and you...truly love him then you'll remember..."

(Holly's POV)

"Can you put me down?" I asked

"That depends..."

"On what?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Henry..."

"I'll come with you" she offered

I hadn't even noticed that Rumple was gone.

"If you're lying...I'll make sure I don't remember you either" I warned

She took me to Henry's apartment, it was strange. I remembered being here but not with Henry. Mum knocked and Emma opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked

"I'd like to talk and Holly would like to see Henry..."

Emma looked at me and then stepped to one side to allow us in. As we headed in Henry ran at me, nearly knocking me to the floor. It made me uncomfortable, I didn't normally hug strangers. The others, Snow, Charming, Mum and Emma went into the living area to give us some space. I backed away a little.

"So..." I said nervously "Apparently a kiss will solve everything..."

He seemed to sense it and tried to reassure me.

"I could show you somewhere we used to go..." He offered

"Okay" I smiled

We hurried to the living room.

"Mum I'm taking Holly to the woods, we'll be back soon" He told Emma

I turned to my mum

"Try please. Oh and no magic..."

She smiled back.

I took Henry's hand. "Think of the place" I told him

"Okay I'm thinking" He said

I clicked my fingers and we were there.

"How did you do that?" He asked

"I've been training with Mr Gold" I explained "Long story"

It was beautiful, there was a patch of grass and the sun that shone through the trees almost made it sparkle. I couldn't resist the urge to lay down and feel the sun on my face. Henry laid next to me, and leaned over. I got so lost in his brown eyes, they were so mesmerizing. He pressed his lips to mine I didn't feel like he was a stranger anymore. I closed my eyes, pulling myself closer to him.

"Uhum!" Someone cleared their throat but we'd been alone.

I opened my eyes to find us in Henry's living room with everyone watching us.

"But...I...didn't even click" I said

"There comes a time when you don't have to..." Mum said

She stood "Why don't I see you at home?"

"Back for dinner?" I asked

She nodded.

I couldn't fight the urge to go over and give her a hug. Even after everything, I knew it had taken a lot for her to come here. She held me to her chest softly and I buried my face in her chest. Maybe I could have the best of both worlds...


End file.
